sonicmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic's Adventures of The Rocky and Bullwinkle Movie
'''Sonic's Adventures of The Rocky and Bullwinkle Movie '''is directed by Dracoknight545. The Movie is set to premire after "Sonic's Adventures of Okami" On either Youtube or Vimeo Plot 1964 saw the cancellation of The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show and life became rather miserable and melancholy for Rocket "Rocky" J. Squirrel and Bullwinkle J. Moose. Their home, Frostbite Falls, has been destroyed in deforestation,Rocky has lost his ability to fly, and the show's unseen Narrator lives with his mother, spending his time narrating everything that she does. Oswald and Sonic decide went to visit Oswald's Old pals Rocky and Bullwinkle and find out, that Bullwinkle and Rocky head out to address the President of the United States regarding their situation, but are stopped for six months by red tape. Meanwhile, their enemies, Fearless Leader, Boris Badenov, and Natasha Fatale lose power over Pottsylvania and dig to a Hollywood film studio where they convince Minnie Mogul, an executive, to sign a contract giving her rights to the show, and the villains become live-action characters . FBI agent Karen Sympathy and her boss, Cappy von Trapment, along with Karen's parther Nancy The hedgehog inform President Signoff that Fearless Leader intends to make himself the President by brainwashing the American public with his television company, "RBTV" or "Really Bad Television". Karen is sent to a special lighthouse to bring Rocky and Bullwinkle along With Sonic and Friends to the real world. She succeeds, the Narrator being brought along as well but never being physically seen. Fearless Leader is informed of Rocky and Bullwinkle's return and sends Boris and Natasha and Pete to destroy them. The two take a laptop with them called the CDI which can destroy cartoons and send them to the internet. Karen and Nancy manages to steal their truck after they drive her car off a cliff, but she is then arrested by the Oklahoma state police when Natasha claims to be Karen. Natasha and Boris, Pete steal a helicopter to pursue Rocky and Bullwinkle and Sonic. Our heroes are given a ride by Martin and Lewis, two students at Bullwinkle's old university, Wossamotta U. Boris and Natasha get there first, and make a large donation to the university in Bullwinkle's name. In return, the head of the university gives Bullwinkle an honorary "Mooster's Degree", and Bullwinkle addresses the student body, whilst Boris attempts to kill him with the CDI upon the water tower which they built in the park. Rocky recovers his lost ability to fly and saves the oblivious Bullwinkle. Martin and Lewis lend the two their car, but Bullwinkle goes on a wild ride through Chicago. Boris and Natasha once again attempt to kill the two but instead destroy their helicopter. Karen escapes prison with help from a lovestruck Swedish guard named Ole. Karen, Rocky, and Bullwinkle and Sonic and friends are reunited but then arrested and put on trial. However the presiding Judge Cameo dismisses their case upon recognizing Rocky and Bullwinkle and Oswald The Lucky Rabbit. The three then obtain an old biplane from a man named Old Jeb, and escape Boris and Natasha again. Boris and Natasha consider quitting their evil occupations and getting married, but then Fearless Leader calls on the phone. Afraid to admit they failed, they lie to Fearless Leader that they killed Rocky and Bullwinkle. Meanwhile, the plane the heroes fly in is unable to fly with all three aboard. Rocky flies Karen to New York City along with Sonic, Tails, Sakura, Aqua, Koykui and Daffy in The X- Tornado to stop Fearless Leader, while Bullwinkle, Roger,Dororo and Oswald flies the plane to Washington, D.C. and lands at the White House. The villains capture Karen and Rocky, whilst Cappy faxes Bullwinkle to RBTV's headquarters to free them. A battle follows, with the heroes winning and convincing the American public to vote for whoever they want but to replant Frostbite Falls' trees. Bullwinkle fiddles with the CDI and inadvertently zaps the villains back to their cartoon forms, and ultimately to the internet. At the film's end, RBTV becomes "Rocky and Bullwinkle Television" and Karen dates Ole to see the Rocky and Bullwinkle movie. Trivia * First appearance of Nancy the Hedgehog, a new love interest for Sonic *Guest Star: Pete, he works for Fearless Leader *Nancy tells Sonic all about her mother's death Category:Adventure Category:Sonic Adventure film Category:Dracoknight545 Category:Fanatasy Category:Comedy